together_we_stand_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Asteria
Summary Asteria is the home of the Federation and the prideful Wicken. As of 1912, The Federation would begin enveloping the entirety of Aris, eventually forming the Federation of Aris. History Before the Federation's rise; Asteria was under the rule of a Dictatorship known as the Socialist Party of Asteria, which sought to eradicate genetic impurities, as well as a sentient species known as the Ulborns; a race of feline folk and the Nomads, which happened long before. Sadly as time went on, the Ulborns were successfully exterminated. Outraged by the extinction of the Ulborns, three brothers took up arms, and went against the fascist government. Despite their numbers, a lot of damage was done towards the inner workings of the government of Asteria, and the three brothers crept ever closer to the tyrannus Chairman, the head of the state. A couple weeks before his fall; the chairman received threats from the brothers. These threats ranged from family members being killed, personal guards hung inside and outside of his manor, and occasional letters. The last letter he received was more foreboding than the rest, and read; "We know where you rest your weary head, you coward. You better sleep with one eye open, so you can watch us slit your throat with a rusted straight razor." This letter was found pinned on the body of his most loyal subject. The message haunted him. He sent out his remaining soldiers to find the culprits, but failed to do so. The Chairman was growing more and more paranoid. He had not slept for almost a week. Finally, on his final day, he was lying in bed. The three Wicken brothers entered his room at midnight, while he was about to pass out. The brothers carried out their promise. The next morning, the Chairman's severed head was presented to the populus of Asteria. This action inspired the Federation salute, "The Head of the Dragon." (SIDENOTE: The Chairman's flag and crest was a dragon, which became synonymous to his public image.) Once the dust had settled, the Brothers proposed a democracy. Once it was formed, they elected their first Taoiseach. Though the people of Asteria wanted the three brothers to run the state; they respectfully declined the proposal, and one of them said; "It's generous a generous offer, but we felt that it should be left up to someone else more capable than us." So then, the Federation was born. Proving to be successful in many areas, technology strived. Eventually, explorers located the Nomad temple of Asteria. In it was hand drawn and written concepts of machines that would better industry, give them an edge in warfare, and even technology that would usher in the motorized era among their people, as well as the rest of Aris. These plans were later regarded as the Keys to the Golden Age. In 1812, the Imperial Isles and Elysia were at war. This triggered a Cluster-Wide War. It was regarded as a holy war, but soon into a territorial war once others started getting involved. See the War of 1812-1822 for more. In a nutshell, this was the first time most people saw the Federation's might, and its first time outside of isolationism. In the end, the Federation came out strong, and continued to not only protect its allies, but even made peace with the other factions. Category:Islands of Aris